


Good night

by Gonshyk



Series: Scientist and swordmech [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Problems of joint recharge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Спокойной ночи](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/138495) by BG2128506. 



Partnerships, even without merging is always a common platform - hugs, kisses and interface. It in an ideal, but in practice...

“Move”, - Drift shoved another Brainstorm’s invention and lay down. Scientist wanted to hug him, but partner have embraced the Great Sword, tender and touching he pressed his cheek to the hilt.

Brainstorm admired it and tried to settle behind his back.

“Ouch! Do not push your cockpit to my spoiler”, - outraged Drift and hugged his sword now with his legs - I'm used to sleeping alone, I'm sorry.

Scientist snorted and tried to fall on top of him.

“Auch!” He ran into one of the most acute Drift’s shoulder parts and the swordsman grunted and whipped with his fields. He was annoyed and don’t want to hug. But stubborn jet tried to settle back in front, but the hug was not comfortable and even uninteresting - he did not feel the heat.

“But, Drift, my bonny,” - Brainstorm persuaded him long, but then he noticed that white mech was asleep.

“Ah well!” – Brainstorm pushed him to the wall, and turned away from swordsmech hugged with the suitcase. His most important invention - he gently stroked the yellow polished side and buried in the handle. He felt with his aft Drift’s aft and slightly rub against it. As it turned out this touching and fields is enough that his interface protocols have reminded of themselves. They are partners or what?

Brainstorm made another attempt to caress partner and get a response. But Drift was peacefully asleep and only slightly wrinkled, and hid his face behind sword when he wanted to kiss him. Scientist yawned and banged swordsmech on his thigh; he reacted immediately, kicking Brainstorm to the floor.

Offended to the depths of his Sparks scientist embraced the suitcase and curled around it. He had no time to think about what kind of creature he had as partner, shoved to sleep as Drift fell on top of him and pressed. Poorly pressed now Brainstorm was not able to peck or to paw, but at least he felt Spark, so good! Scientist closed optics and went to recharge, the same serene like his partner and whether they slept in a position not marked even in Kiber Sutra, it suits them.


End file.
